Nikki
by Hawaiigrl95
Summary: This story is mostly about Claire. This takes place after Cam broke up with Claire. Cam forgave Claire for spying, because he missed her and the chapter starts off on their date.
1. Nikki's arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique or any of the characters.

Westchester, Starbucks

7:00 PM

Claire admired her reflection in the window of Starbucks and flipped her glossy white-blonde hair. She was going on her fist date with Cam since they'd broken up. And she's gotten a complete Pretty Committee makeover.

She was wearing a bomber jacket with a furry hood, juicy couture jeans and fur boots with pom poms. Her nails had been manicured, her hair had gotten a blow out and a hot oil treatment and they had bought her 4 new outfits, accessories and makeup at Chloe, Chanel, Daryl K., Hard Candy, Sephora, .Juicy Couture, and Louis Vuitton. They also gave her 50 for dates with Cam and other things money was needed for.

Her plan was to get a double chocolate chip frapachino at Starbucks and meet Cam at the ice rink were he insisted they went.

She stepped into the cool Saturday evening air after paying 6.35 for her coffee. She headed towards the ice rink and sipped her latte. After awhile 3 semi-cute guys walked by and smiled at her. She rolled her blue eyes and wondered if she looked that hot.

She pulled out her Sephora compact and gazed at her reflection. She wore Hard Candy eyeliner and mascara; her lips were glossy thanks to her MAC lip glass and her cheeks were rosy from her Sephora blush.

She smiled. She did look good, for her. She reached the ice rink and looked for Cam.

He was in the far corner tying his skates. He was wearing dark wash jeans (that looked ah-dorable on his small butt), a Hollister tee and his usual leather jacket.

"Ehmagawd." Claire gasped. She remembered what Massie said before she left for her date. Massie had told her to play hard to get.

She pinched her cheeks for a natural burst of color, fluffed her hair and swiped her lips with gloss.

She walked over to cam and smiled. "Hey Cam!!" He looked up and half smiled. "Hey." He said, standing up.

He lost his balance (thanks to his skates) and she graved his shoulders to steady him.

"Thanks." He said. Massie's words floated in her head. She ignored the words and leaned forward and kissed him, sweetly. She pulled away and he smiled brightly.

He gazed at her for a few seconds then snapped out of his trance and said. "You ready for seeing me skate really bad?" She laughed.

"Well I'm gonna go get my skates." She headed to the back of the rink. "Size 5, please?" She smiled at the lady. "Yeah there are different choices of shoes."

She held out a hockey skate in her right hand and a regular white one in her left hand.

"I'll take the white ones ." She picked it up. "10.00 for the next three hours." She handed the girl a crisp 10 dollar bill and changed into her skates.

Claire got in the rink and skated out to Cam. She spun and watched Cam struggle to stand on the ice.

She giggled and graved his hand and led him away from the edge that he was holding on to.

"If you're bad at skating then why did you insist we go on a date here?" She blushed when she said date. "I don't know… So we could laugh and have fun."

She smiled and hugged him he hugged back and they were standing there hugging. "I love you." Cam said. Claire pulled away and smiled at him.

Suddenly a girl skated into them screaming"Cam!" and knocking Claire on the ice. The girl had wavy black hair with cute clips holding her bangs back. She was wearing a long sleeved white tee from Hollister, skinny jeans and white skates.

She hugged him and kissed him on the lips. "Cam!" Claire called from the icy ground, "Who is that?"

Cam pulled away from the girl. "Nikki?" He asked. She nodded and smiled at him, giddily. "What the..." Claire gasped.


	2. Ditching Nikki

Claire threw herself off the icy ground and glared at Nikki. "What are you doing here Nikki?' Cam asked, rudely. He put his arm around Claire's waist. Nikki's lower lip stuck out. "My dad's job moved us here. He's the CEO of his company. So now were rich."

"Cool." Cam said, looking at Claire. "So why are you here?" Claire asked, icily. "I like skating." Nikki spat at her. "Remember when our camp took a trip to the nearby ice palace and you held my hand so I wouldn't fall?"

Cam looked down at his skates. Claire pulled his arm tighter around her. Nikki opened her mouth to speak, but Claire pulled Cam and they skated away. "Cam wait." They heard Nikki call and Claire tugged on Cam harder.

"Claire?" Cam said softly. "Yeah?" She replied shrilly. "I'm sorry. I know Nikki was the reason we broke up an-''. "It's not your fault." Claire said, hugging him and breathing in his delicious fragrance.

He kissed the top of her head and she said. "Let's go eat somewhere. Anywhere to get us away from Nikki." Cam nodded and they skated towards the exit of the rink.

Nikki skidded to a stop in front of them. "Ehmagawd." Claire muttered under her breath. They were gonna have to ditch her somehow.

Claire quickly unhitched her bracelet and dropped it on the ice in front of Nikki, without her noticing.

"Um, Nikki?" She asked. Nikki glared at her. "Can you come closer? I need to tell you something." She hesitated, then slowly stepper forward.

_One more step. _Claire thought, waiting silently. Suddenly Nikki's skate crushed the bracelet and she slipped falling flat on her stomach.

"Quick!" Claire muttered to Cam, skating as fast as she could for the exit. Cam was right behind her. They jumped out and ran with their skates on. Claire giggled at their huge effort, but slow pace.

They quickly reached their seats and pulled their skates off. Claire pulled on her fur boots and threw her purse over her shoulder. Cam was already up and waiting with their skates in his hands.

They hurried to the back of the rink and put the skates on the counter. "Leaving so soon?" The lady asked. "Yep. See ya!" Claire said, taking off to the entrance.

She stole a backward glance, before they reached the double doors to the palace, and saw Nikki at the exit of the rink glowering at them. Claire snickered and took Cam's hand.

They slowed down when they were half a block away from the Ice rink and Claire took her jacket off, so the cold air would help her stop sweating and make her hair unstuck from her face.

"Where to?" Cam asked. Claire thought of a place to eat. She didn't feel like eating something expensive. "I'm really craving tacos." She sighed. "Taco Bell it is." Cam smiled.

At Taco Bell, Claire and Cam ordered two tacos with sour cream and nachos to share. Claire sipped her Coke and Cam took an enormous bite of his taco. "So are you mad?" He asked.

"About?" Claire knitted her blonde eyebrows. "About Nikki." "Oh, her. I totally forgot." Claire felt bad for what she did to her. But she'd do it again if she had to.

"I don't know. Not really. But I know she's not going to get in between us?" Claire looked up at him. "Right?" "Of course." Cam answered.

Claire sighed with relief. "So you have no feelings toward her at all?" Cam shook his head and frowned. "Of course I don't. The only girl I like is sitting in front of me.

Claire blushed. "Wait I don't like her." He said. Claire's happiness turned to dread. "Wha-?" She began to ask. "I love her." He finished and a sudden heat rushed through her.

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. Everything was perfect. She was with Cam again and not even Nikki could ruin her happiness, like she did before. Right?


	3. Nikki at BOCD!

Block Estate, Guest House

Claire's Room

Saturday, November 1st

8:25 PM

After her date with Cam, Claire was laying on her bed. She dialed Massie and waited for her to pick up.

"Hullo?" A voice asked. It sounded tired and groggy.

"Ehmagawd Mass. Were you sleeping?" Claire asked. "Sorry I'll talk to you tomorrow. Go back to bed."

"No it's okay. What's up?" Massie asked.

"Well, Nikki's here." Claire said, flatly.

"Wait as in Nikki, the one who broke you and Cam up, Nikki?" Massie said.

"Yep." Claire sighed. Then she told Massie the whole story.

"Ehmagawd. She kissed him? She actually lip-kissed him?" Massie cried. "She is dead meat."

"Mass don't do anything stupid." Claire said and then instantly regretted it. "I mean don't do anything that will break me and Cam up again."

"How is doing something to Nikki, going to break you and Cam up?" Massie said Claire swore she heard her roll her eyes.

"I don't know. Just don't do anything." Claire urged.

"You said she has a MySpace, right?" Massie asked.

"Yeah type in Nikki and Cam and you'll find her.

Claire heard clicking and typing then Massie gasped on the other line. "What???" Claire shouted. "Massie are you okay?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. Come to my room ay-sap!" Massie said quickly. "Hurry! Run!"

Claire snapped her Nokia shut and hurried out of the quest house and to the Blocks front door. She let herself in and went up the stairs to meet Massie.

Massie pulled her in and sat her down on her white computer chair. "What's going on?" Claire asked. Massie pointed at the screen.

On the screen of the purple MAC was a picture of Nikki. Her hair was in a side ponytail and her face looked overjoyed. Claire's eyes fell to the words underneath it.

_Name: Nikki-wannabe-Fisher-but-for-now-has-to-be-Dalton_

_Status: TOTALLY HAPPY^_^_

_OMG! OMG! I LOVE MY DADDY! My dad just became the CEO of his company. He transferred here to Westchester, where the love of my life lives! And I'm going to OCD (Octavian Country Day School). The school that the love of my life goes to! It used to be an all girls school. But then there was a flood in Briarwood and they moved in with OCD. Now it's BOCD. (Briarwood Octavian Country Day School). I'm going to take Cam from his GF, Claire. He's going to be mine, no matter what! Don't worry friends… I have a plan. A good one. _

Claire's jaw fell open. "No freaking way!!!" She exclaimed.

"She's crazy if she thinks she can steal your man." Massie reassured Claire. Claire still looked dumbfounded, so Massie yelled in her ear. "Relax Kuh-laire we're gonna make you look fabulous on Monday, so Cam won't even think of another looking at another girl."

Claire calmed down. "Thanks Mass. You're the best friend I've ever had." Massie smiled and then called the PC.

"Alicia. Hold on I'm putting Dylan on."

"Dylan, hold. I'm putting Kristin on.

"Kay guys." Massie put the phone on speaker. "We have an emergency."

"Ehmagawd! Are Keds and GAP in now?" Alicia asked. "Oh no now Claire's more fashionable than us!"

"No." Massie hissed. "Nikki's here. The one who broke Cam and Claire up."

"Whew." Alicia sighed. "Good. I thought it was something urgent."

"What?" Claire pulled the phone from Massie. "This is important!"

Massie took the phone from Claire. "Calm down Kuh-laire. Alicia was only joking. Right Alicia?"

"Uh yeah." Alicia said quickly.

"Kay." Massie began, looking at the computer screen over Claire's shoulder. "Nikki said, and I quote, I'm going to take Cam from his girlfriend, Kuh-laire. He's going to be mine, no matter what! Don't worry friends. Dot dot dot. I have a plan. A good one. End quote."

"Ehmagawd. Did she actually say friends?" Kristin asked.

"That's crazy. Especially with the dot, dot, dot." Dylan sighed. "Don't worry Claire. She won't steal Cam."

"Right, because we're going to get Claire the perfect outfit." Massie tapped her lip. "Guys come over early on Monday morning. Like at 6:30 AM. Alicia, can Dean pick everyone up and drop them off?"

"Sure. But why so early?" Alicia whined. "That means I have to get up at 5:45 A.M.!"

"Claire has to look great! And I need help!" Massie said. "Do you know what I'm dealing with here?" She joked.

Claire slapped Massie's arm playfully. "Oh I should tell them about the ice rink." Massie handed her the phone.

After Claire told them the story they were silent. "She kissed him?" They shouted in usion. "Lip-kissed?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah. But we ditched her and ate Taco Bell."

"Ew!" Alicia cried. "Calories!"

Claire rolled her eyes. "But we had a great time and we kissed." Claire blushed.

"You guys are totally great together." Kristin gushed.

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Monday, November 3rd

7:30 A.M

Claire looked at the gorgeous girl in the mirror. She had perfect wavy white-blonde hair, big blue eyes that were hidden behind Jessica sunglasses and surrounded by long curly lashes and full glossy lips. Her eyes drifted down to the body that was draped in designer clothing.

The beauty was dressed head-to-toe in chic style. She wore a black bow beret on top of her shiny hair, a crocheted cardigan over a green ruffle dress. Black leggings popped out from under the glamorous garment. On her pedicured feet were Rhonda Mary Jane ballerina flats and the girls thin arm was holding a blue juicy couture tote.

"Kuh-laire are you going to stand there all day staring at yourself or are you going to help us sabotage Nikki's plan? Whatever it is." Massie said.

Claire turned to Massie and looked down at her body. _She_ was the gorgeous girl in the mirror. "Oh my god. Massie thank you so much." She hugged Massie tightly.

"Thank me after we ruin Nikki." Massie pulled away and brushed imaginary lint off of her ruffle-trim cardigan.

She pulled Claire out the door and Alicia, Kristin and Dylan all gasped when they saw her. "Claire you look fab!" They shouted.

Massie rolled her eyes and Claire blushed. "Kay guys I know she looks good, but let's go. I want to get there early so we can meet Cam before Nikki does."

In the Range Rover Massie to keep slapping Claire when she tried to bite her manicured nails. Massie held a mirror in front of Claire's face. "Kuh-laire you look fantastic like everyone else. Cam won't even notice Nikki."

"Kay rating time. And quickly, please." They turned to Alicia who sat straight up. "Looking like a Black Labe RL model, Alicia looks fetching in her cream classic-fit cashmere sweater, black Heidi velvet pants and suede boots. Extra points for the curled hair." Massie said into her lip gloss like she was holding a microphone. "9.6." Alicia beamed, when everyone agreed.

"Kristin's up." They turned to Kristin, who uncrossed her legs. "Looking sporty chic in a Juicy Couture metallic thermal hoodie, denim short shorts and Puma sneakers. 9.4. BTW I love the cute clips you pinned your hair up with." Kristin smiled.

"Dylan's turn. Dylan looks ultra-sultry in her BCBG sequined bodice dress with silver heels. Her white leggings keep the attire from breaking dress code and makes the look more casual. She looks sophisticated and the black and white palette gives the outfit a modern update. The glossy side bun pulls the whole look together. Dylan you look great. 9.5." Dylan giggled.

"Claire we already know what you're wearing since you planned it out. You're a 9.7." Claire blushed. That was her highest rating ever.

Massie nodded at Alicia who took the lip gloss. "Massie looks fab in her ruffle-trim cardigan, her Miller Devon jeans and her ribbon ballerina flats. Her hair is straightened to perfection and glossy. 9.8." Everyone echoed her and the car stopped.

Massie smiled, deviously. "Showtime."

Claire felt her spine prickle when she saw the evil look on Massie's face. They stepped out of the car and walked through BOCD halls and everyone stared at Claire as if she was a different person.

"Claire, looking good!" A cute boy with red hair called and Claire giggled. "Love the top Massie." An LBR called. Massie rolled her eyes, filed (fake smiled) and said. "Wish I could say the same for you." TPC giggled, except for Claire. She felt bad for the girl.

"Hey Claire." Claire turned and Cam was standing there looking gorgeous in his leather jacket and beat up Hollister jeans. Claire hugged him and inhaled his scent.

"You look great." Cam said, looking her up and down. "Is this, because Nikki's coming to our school?"

Claire knitted her freshly waxed eyebrows together. "How did you know that? Did you read her MySpace?"

He shook his head and said awkwardly. "Uh… She called and told me."

Claire shook her head. "What did you say?"

He shrugged. "I said "oh" and then hung up."

Claire smiled. "Good."

They leaned forward and kissed. Suddenly Claire heard guys wolf whistling, she pulled away from Cam.

"Hey cam." A sultry voice said cooly.

Cam and Claire turned to the voice at the exact same time. Cam's eyes widened and Claire screeched. "Ehmagawd! What are you wearing, Nikki?"


End file.
